Emeraude
Emeraude is a minor antagonist in the video game Tales of Graces F. She was a researcher on Fodra that created "Protos Heis" (Sophie) in order to stop Lambda for good. Background It was shown that she was involved with Director Cornell with the research about Lambda. However, she was not impressed that Cornell was raising him like a human rather than doing actual research. When she learns that Lambda gets out of control and causing unintentional destruction, Emeraude decided to put Lambda down for good. However, Cornell denied it and Emeraude was ordered to placed him into detention. After those two escaped and went for the shuttle, Emeraude took matters into her own hands with two humanoids she made herself. She ordered them to kill them if they resisted, though only Director Cornell was the only one that got shot and killed. In Lineage & Legacies, it was shown that she was involved in the research about the Little Queen. She also created Protos Heis (Sophie) during that time and eventually froze herself in a chamber until Lambda was truly stopped. In the Game 1000 years have passed and she had awakened in front of Asbel and the group. At that time, Emeraude was considered smart, sophisicated, good, and helpful. She learned that Lambda was never defeated for good and that something was seriously wrong with Sophie. At the Humanoid Research Center, she was able to fix Sophie back to the way she was. The party used the Derris bit from Bathis Citadel to pierce their way through inside Lambda's Cacoon, where tons of monsters spawned. After the skirmish with Lambda/Richard, Sophie was prepared to do what she was made for, to sacrifice herself to vaporize Lambda forever. Ultimately, at the last second, Emeraude reveals her true villainous nature and stopped Sophie from doing it by shocking her twice. She then took Lambda and his power fused inside herself. Emeraude tells them that she wants to use Lambda's power for her own purposes and calling herself a goddess; the others were really determined to stop her. However, after the battle, Lambda rejected her body and vaporized her completely. Trivia *She is similar to some Disney Villains such as Prince Hans from Frozen and Stinky Pete from Toy Story 2. They each appeared nice as if they were main/supporting characters throughout most of the stories (although Emeraude didn't appear until later) right up to the part where they revealed their twisted natures and true goals. *She is similar to Evanora the Wicked Witch of the East from Oz The Great and Powerful and Drex from Super Buddies for they used green electricity from their fingertips. However, Evanora's was only possible because of her emerald necklace. *It can be implied by some that Emeraude is the true cause of tthe Little Queen's existance. *The word Emeraude means "Emerald" in French. Category:Female Category:Hypocrites Category:Extravagant Category:Video Game Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:God Wannabe Category:Traitor Category:Tales Series Villains Category:Charismatic Category:Sophisticated Category:Humanoid Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Evil from the Past Category:Deceased Category:Psychopath Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Vigilante Category:Bigger Bads Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Evil Creator Category:Posthumous Category:Master of Hero Category:Extremists Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Elderly Category:Sadists